The present invention is directed to an electrical interconnection assembly, more particularly a bulkhead interconnect connector for automobiles and trucks. Such a connector is mounted in a bulkhead or wall, with mating components mounted on either side of the connector. A purpose thereof is to provide electrical interconnection between various electrical circuits on the engine side with switches, indicators or the like on the cabin side.
Other and more sophisticated bulkhead connectors require the use of interfacial seals to prevent the entry of moisture or condensing of moisture on the mating face of the connector which may cause electrical failure between the contacts. Whether simple or complex, typical bulkhead assemblies include a shell or tubular member suitable for installation in a wall opening, a plurality of contacts or conductors arranged parallel to the axis of the shell, and means for supporting such contacts within the shell. From opposing ends of the shell, complementary connectors or plugs may be joined therewith in electrical engagement with said contacts.